Average Day
by Paris Cahill
Summary: Just an average day in the average life of the average Dan Cahill-or is it? Dedicated to the winner of the Jealous Much? Contest, Holly Chase!


Dan was bored.

It was a Saturday, and yet here he was, at home, with his butt crouched on the sofa, being as less productive as possible. In his hands, though, Dan held the bestselling game of the week, _Cahills vs. Vespers. _It had been created by one of the most experienced and best video game creators in the world, who was also Dan's best friend, Atticus Rosenbloom.

The only problem that stood was Dan didn't have anybody to play with. Atticus was busy promoting his game all around the world that he hardly had any time for Dan these days. Dan understood his friend's situation, but still wished Atticus could have at least played a level with him.

_Oh, well. I guess I can't do anything about it._

"Good afternoon, Daniel." Ian's voice suddenly interrupted Dan's thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ian frowned.

"Now, that's no way to treat a guest. But, if you must know, I'm going on a date with Amy today."

_Gross._

"Whatever." There was an awkward pause between the two, until Dan spoke up again. "Hey, do you wanna play a game?"

_Oh, I did not just ask Ian Cobra to play a game with me. Have I been driven to such…desperate measures? _

_"_A game?" Ian wrinkled his nose. "What kind of game?" Dan pushed the cover of the game into Ian's hands.

"It's based on the whole Vesper situation. Atticus made it, and it's like supposed to be really good. Are you in?" Dan drabbled on excitedly. "It's even got characters based on us…not with the same names, of course. The one based on me is called _The Ninja Lord_. Cool, huh?"

"What's the one based on me called?" Ian asked, a bit more excited now. Dan tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. He finally gave up, and burst out laughing.

"P-prince P-Pan-Pantaloons." Dan answered with great difficulty midst his laugh. Ian's face twisted.

"Seriously?"

"Don't be angry, dude! It's all in good fun! Come, let's play, and you'll see how awesome the game actually is."

"Fine."

Dan handed Ian a controller, and took one himself. "Press start."

* * *

"NO, NO, NO!" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs. "You're supposed to kill the Vespers _after _you've squeezed the information out of them!" He threw down his control in frustration, as the screen displayed the message, _GAME OVER._

"Well, how am I supposed to bloody know that?! I've never played the game before!" Ian argued in his defense.

"I explained that to-"

"What's going on here?" Amy entered the room, and saw Ian. "Oh, hey, Ian." She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dan gagged.

"YUCK! How many times have I told you not to do that in front of me!" Dan got up and kicked the wall, leaving a huge dent in it in the process. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse.! First, I get a really cool game, and have no one to play it with. Then I get a paper cut because of the stupid instruction manual in it. Then, I'm forced to play the game with Cobra over here. And finally, you two start making out in front of me! Gah!" Dan stormed out of the room.

"What am I going to do with that boy!" Amy too, declared in anger. "Maybe you should think about your future and stop playing these video games!" Amy screamed behind her brother. "And, how dare you storm out on me like that? You're grounded fo-" Amy too, went out the room, chasing after her brother. Ian, who was feeling pretty left out in the situation, decided it was better to live the two hot-headed Cahills alone for now. He silently tip toed out of the house, and was out.

* * *

"You're getting more and more out of control day by day." Amy lectured, hands on her hips. Dan rolled his eyes. "You need to-" Dan's mobile started ringing.

"Oh, hey, Att."

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you-" Amy started.

"Yeah. I'm not busy. What…you wanna play a game of Cahills vs. Vespers with me…?"

Dan thought, his eyes drifting over to Amy, who was still going on and on about responsibility. Considering the trouble the game had brought him…

"Sure! Why not?!"

* * *

**This is for Holly Chase, the winner of my Jealous Much? contest. :) She had some pretty weird requests, which I had to mold all together...and that was the result of this crap. I hope you like it though, Holly! :) And congrats! :D**

**-P.C.**


End file.
